Moon's Collection of Challenges
by Moon That Rises At Dusk
Summary: Challenges for the Forums I'm on.
1. Take Me Away (Nightclan Challenge)

**Take Me Away**

 **Challenge for: The Clan of Darkness (Nightclan)**

 **Words: 130**

 **I hope it makes you all cry, it made me cry.**

* * *

Thunder crashed above me,

Lighting Flashed around me,

No one ever wanted me.

I tried to make you happy,

I wanted to make you see,

Too make you proud of me.

The water now covers my eyes,

Pulling away the hatred in your gaze,

I wish you would have seen me a different way.

I let out a silent cry for help,

The water pulling me down into its grasp,

I wait for a mother that will never come.

I wonder why she put my here,

Here to die,

With no one to care I was gone.

When all I wanted was to be loved,

A strong mothers love that I never had,

My mind went black as I sank into the deeps,

A kit never to have been loved...


	2. See You Again (Nightclan Challenge)

**See You Again**

 **Challenge for: The Clan of Darkness (Nightclan)**

 **Words: 274**

 **Hope you all enjoy! :)**

I jolted awake from my vision at the moonpool. Thoughts began spinning around my head, thoughts about my vision, thoughts about my clan. I gasped, the fire, the screams, the camp, it all came flooding back as quick as a river. There had been fire in my dream and a unseen cat telling me about the danger. _No, it can't be true!_ I stood up gasping for breath. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, I needed to get back to camp. _If there still was a camp_. I quickly got to my paws, my heart thundering in my ears.

I dashed through the forest, smoke lie floating mindlessly around smoldering trees. I quickened my pace willing my legs to go a little faster. Then I skidded to a stop as I reached camp, fire covered the trees burning them to ash. A horrified cry came for the elder's den. I wiped around, turning my head wildly looking for a break in the flames. Rain began to fall from the silver pelt. I mustered up all my courage and lept into the flames, I ran madly towards the elders den. I lept into the opening and skidded to a stop. Outside the flames had subsided, the smoke slowly began dissolving into nothingness. I stared horrified, two dead body's lay if front of me. I groaned in pain as I recognised them, Dawnlily, and Fawnleap. My mother and my sister dead. I should have been here for them, I sighed. They were safe now, safe in Starclan. And one day I would see them again. One day, I would see them again.


	3. First Catch (Nightclan Challenge)

**First Catch**

 **Challenge for: The Clan of Darkness (Nightclan)**

 **Words: 354**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

"Silverstorm? What are we going to do today? Are we going to go to the lake? Are we going to mark the territory? Ohh! Are we-"

Silverstorm gave me a deadly look, implying that I had better stop talking. "Were not doing any of those things today Foxpaw."

"Than what are we doing today?"

"If you would let me talk I might tell you." I became silent as we padded out of camp, the wind whipping in our faces. "Foxpaw? Do you remember what we went over before we left camp?" She nodded for me to speak.

"We went over hunting couches, and how to stalk prey while stayingdownwind so they don't smell us creeping up on them." Realisation and excitement flooded through me, my eyes lit up with happiness. Silverstorm seemed to notice, amusement flickered in her green eyes.

"Alright," She said "Since you know what we're doing now, let's head on out before Sun down!" She bounded forwards through the trees, I ran to keep up until she can to a stop before a patch in the trees, it had bushes surrounding the patch of tall green grass. She turned her head and looked at me. "Tell me what you smell."

I sniffed the air, tons of strange smells filled my nose, but one was distinct. Robin. I looked at Silverstorm and spoke. " Theres a robin in that Bush closest to me."

She smiled. "Very good Foxpaw, now get into a hunters crouch." Ilowered my self onto the ground, I felt my belly fur brush against the ground. "Good now catch it"

I shivered in excitement, I began creeping closer to the bird. It had its head lowered to the ground unsuspecting of the danger. I sniffed the wind had just changed, it was now or never. I jumped as the bird took fight, my claws snagged its flesh and I dragged the struggling bird onto the ground. I looked up at Silverstorm her eyes filled with happiness. This was my first prey, I thought as I gleefully bit down on the birds neck. This is my first catch.


End file.
